Done In With a Bite
by inupluskaglover
Summary: I was just walking home from picking up my sword when I came into a clearing. There was a girl lying in the center. Who knew I would be done in with a bite?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha, but Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own any of my own characters that you might notice in this story, though.

Done In With a Bite

Chapter 1

The Clearing and a Girl

I preferred the forests to the crowded streets. I got enough attention as it is just going into a simple town. It got annoying when you always heard things such as, "Clear the way, the Inu Prince is coming through." and others of the like. The forests were always peaceful, quiet, and empty, except for the occasional demon.

It made me a little sad to think that people only saw me as the Inu Prince instead of just me. At first the perks were really appealing: being able to walk through a crowd where everyone cleared the way, bossing around servants, et cetera. But after a while, you got really bored and very lonely.

I was walking back home from picking up my sword. Why would I go to the trouble of picking up my own sword instead of telling a servant to go get it, you ask. Well there are two reasons: one, I felt like it, and two, the Tetsusaiga is very important to me, forged of my own father's fang.

Aforementioned sword was safely tucked away in the belt of my hakama.

I lifted a pine bough away from my eyes, so I could pass without scratching myself. When I did so, I saw a pretty large clearing. But what _really_ caught my attention was what was lying in the center of the clearing.

I felt my breath leave my chest as I looked at the girl lying there.

I took a few steps closer, to get a better look.

Her skin was barely one shade darker than white, very creamy. Her eyes looked up at the sky, a milky chocolate, and glazed over, as if they didn't really see anything at all. Her hair was a raven black; it glistened in the sun, and opposed her skin's color very much. She was clothed in a white dress, which spread out around her legs. One of her arms was pointed upward, the other downward, but they were both not by her sides.

Then I saw the stain on her dress, by her neck. It was red, very red.

Then suddenly it hit me.

'_This isn't her _blood!_ That doesn't mean she's… dead?!_'

I quickly bent down and sniffed the stain. My nose crinkled. It _was_ blood!

I waved my hand over her eyes, frantically.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said, still waving my hand over her eyes.

I then searched for a pulse in her neck, on the opposite side of the stain. It was there, but it was growing weaker every second. I looked at the other side, the side with the stain, and tried to find the source of the blood. I found a bite mark on her neck, where a small, weak stream of blood was still running, like a red river.

I quickly did the only thing I could think of to seal the wound; I licked it. Having dog youkai blood in me, I had the wound-sealing enzymes in my saliva. Gross, but it worked.

But she had already lost too much blood. She would die, even though I tried to help.

Then I saw it; the solution to this problem.

Sesshomaru.

**Author's note: So how do you like it? This idea came to me when I saw "the girl" lying in the clearing in my head. And I just **_**had**_** to write it down. ^^ And I'm pretty sure you can guess who's POV this is. Well, tell me what you think!**

**P.S: Also, I just recently found out that Rumiko Takahashi is a girl. ^^,**


	2. Chapter 2 I Need to Save Her

**Author's note:**** The title is subject to change.**

Ms. Takahashi owns Inuyasha! I own any of my own characters, though!

Done In With a Bite

Chapter 2

I Need to Save Her

I leapt from tree bough to tree bough, as fast as I could. I needed to get to the palace as fast as possible.

The girl in my arms was growing colder, her pulse, which I checked every five seconds, was so weak, I could barely feel it.

I wished that I was full youkai, for then these leaps could be farther and faster.

I didn't know _why_ I was so attached to this girl; I just knew I had to save her.

I had closed her eyes; I didn't want those chocolate orbs to look at me, unseeing.

Why was I hurrying to the palace when it was already obvious that the girl was dying? Well, along with my sword, Tetsusaiga, that was made for protection, my father had another sword forged, the Tenseiga. This one was a sword of healing, which could return the dead to life, as long as you had their body intact. But the Tenseiga could not cut.

I had no clue why, but this sword my father gave to Sesshomaru, my cold elder half-brother. He always envied me, for he didn't see the use of a sword that couldn't cut. He envied that Father had given _me _the Tetsusaiga. But at the moment, I would trade anything for the Tenseiga's healing capabilities.

I also somewhat envied my half-brother, for he was a youkai, where I was a hanyou.

I would probably have to beg on my knees to get what I was going to ask for.

I _had_ found a solution to the problem, but it wasn't an easy one. I had to convince Sesshomaru to use the Tenseiga on this human girl, to save her life. The complication was, Sesshomaru despised humans.

This was probably because our father left his mother for mine. And as I had said before I am a hanyou, so that means I'm half demon and half human. Our father is a demon, so that means my mother is a human. Or at least, that's what I've come to believe about Sesshomaru's hatred of humans.

My father's trusted vassal, Myoga, a flea youkai, told me my father had Tetsusaiga forged to protect my mother. And when I was born, my father nearly died protecting my mother and a newborn me. After he told me these stories I was happy that he lived and that all of us were living peacefully in the palace, where we all respected each other.

…Scratch that; where my mother and father were respected and adored and respected and adored each other. Sesshomaru and I were also respected, but we definitely didn't respect and definitely didn't _adore_ each other.

So caught up in my thoughts, I was surprised when I came upon the gates of the Inu Palace.

"So you have returned, Prince InuYasha!" both guards greeted in unison.

"And you bring a maiden with you." The one on the right said.

"Yeah, yeah, just please, open the gate quickly." I commanded.

They did as they were told, quickly, and I was off again, sprinting at an inhuman speed through the well-kept courtyard and through the great oak doors that led to the main hall. I ascended the huge, marble staircase and made my way to Sesshomaru's room's door.

I knocked loudly. "Sesshomaru, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Why would I help _you_, InuYasha?" A voice replied from behind the door.

"Would you just open the door, please?" I asked, getting aggravated.

"That sounds more like the cocky InuYasha I know." Sesshomaru grumbled.

I heard the sound of footsteps and the clicking of a lock unlocking, and then Sesshomaru's figure loomed over me, looking very unamused.

"So what's this favor you ask of me?" he asked.

"I need you to use Tenseiga on her." I said, shifting the girl in my arms.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Why? Who is she?"

I tapped my foot in aggravation. "I don't know why and why do you care who she is anyway."

And amused smirk came over on his face. "In other words, you don't know who she is, either."

"Would you just use the damn sword on her already?!" I shouted.

Sesshomaru seemed to think about it for a while.

Did I mention he could be a completely stupid jerk sometimes?

"Yeah, whatever; if you're _so_ attached to her." He finally said.

I growled. "Took ya long enough to decide."

He smirked again before saying, "Well, come on in."

I wasn't pleased with the idea, but I had to save her. I didn't even know who she was, but I had to save her.

I sighed. "I know she has to be dead before Tenseiga can save her." I stated sadly. "And I know she's almost there."

Sesshomaru looked at me.

"This will only be the second time I ever use Tenseiga on a human, so I might make a mistake."

I looked up at him and nodded gravely. No matter how I looked at it, he looked pained, as though the thought of killing this girl I was so attached to and bringing me pain would bring him pain, as well.

I hoped he would succeed, just as he had when he had saved the human girl, Rin. She had been killed by a pack of wolves. Now she was treated as though she were Sesshomaru's daughter.

Sesshomaru traveled often, finding that it was more satisfying to travel and keep the youkai in line than sitting in a stuffy palace all day. He took Rin and Jaken, his small imp youkai vassal, with him often, always confident that he could protect them and in the worst-case scenario, he could send them off on Ah-Un, his two headed herbivore dragon youkai.

I waited for her heart to stop beating, feeling very cruel as I kept my fingers pressed to her neck. She was quite resistant; her heart kept beating, weaker and weaker, for another hour before it stopped. I suppressed tears for the stranger as I told Sesshomaru that she had died.

Sesshomaru brought Tenseiga out of its case in his room and unsheathed it.

I placed her gently on his bed as he prepared to swing.

I watched in wonder as he swung the sword right above her and I wondered if he was just preparing himself.

I watched him expectantly, but I was distracted when I heard the sound of sudden gasping breaths.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and I looked at him, amazed. It had happened just like that.

'_And is that a _smile_ I see on his face?!'_

I remembered about the breathing. And if I strained my ears I could hear her heart beating pretty quickly.

I couldn't hold back the tears this time. She was alive.

"Thank you." I said, my voice cracking, as I embraced my elder half-brother for the first time.

Then I turned around to look at the girl lying on the milky white sheets. Her skin was a creamy peachy color and her lips were pink, this time. Her chest heaved as her breathing struggled to even out.

I watched her and then her eyelids started to flutter.

I would never forget the first time I saw her eyes open.

**Author's note: I'm on a roll! ^^ I hope you liked this chapter! I told Inuyasha's story, except both his parents are alive. I think the story will only get better from here, so I hope you keep reading!**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers:**

**inukag4eva2282 **

**Ilovetacos5**

**I hope the list shall grow! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 A Grateful Girl

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all of its characters. I own this story and all of my own characters I introduce in it.

Done In With a Bite

Chapter 3

A Grateful Girl

Her eyes opened slowly, but steadily, as her breathing evened out. When her eyes opened completely, I had the urge to shield her from the sight of my brother, so only I would know the true beauty of her cinnamon gaze, but I didn't do so.

I was pleased, because when her eyes had opened, the first thing they had focused on was my face, my eyes. She looked at me, then my brother, who had similar characteristics; golden eyes, platinum hair. She looked back at me and then she asked, "Am I in heaven now?"

I was dumbfounded. She thought, seeing the both of us, that she had died and gone to heaven. I was flattered and couldn't say anything. It seemed her words had the same effect on Sesshomaru, since he didn't utter a word, either.

"Are you my guardian angels?" she asked yet another flattering question.

It was then that Sesshomaru spoke up. "No, maiden, you are not in heaven; you are still alive and on the Earth. But, I suppose you do have a guardian angel." He said, smiling. "And I believe he is right here, in this room."

'_Wait, what?! Does Sesshomaru mean that _I'm_ her guardian angel?!'_

She looked a little confused. "But how am I not in heaven if you say my guardian angel is in this room?" she disputed.

"That you will most likely find out for yourself." Sesshomaru said, his eyes meeting mine for a second.

"If I am not in heaven, then what am I doing here and who are you two?"

"Forgive me, maiden. I am Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog Demon. And this is my knuckle head of a half-brother, InuYasha." He said, giving me a noogie.

"Maybe I _wouldn't_ be a knuckle head if you stopped rubbing your own knuckles into my head!" I retorted, annoyed.

She laughed and my thoughts and eyes immediately returned to her.

"Forgive me for asking, young maiden, but would you care to tell us who _you_ are?" Sesshomaru asked, releasing my head.

She stopped laughing to speak, "Pardon my manners. I am Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Minaka Higurashi, heir to my mother's remedy garden*."

"Ah, so you make medicines and cures, Miss Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, it is what my mother, Minaka, does for a living. I am learning from her and my great aunt, Kaede. They want me to continue the family business, since this business started with my great-grandmother Midoriko, and was passed on to my grandmother, Kikyo, who passed it on to my mother. My mom wishes to pass the remedy shop to me." She said, her eyes becoming sad as she told us how she was to inherit the remedy shop.

I sat onto the bed next to her. "But you don't want to be the keeper of the remedy shop, huh?"

She shook her head. "And I might not have to. My mother and I live on the edge of the village Kaede looks after, with my little brother, Souta. Last week, the Lord of a nearby kingdom visited our remedy shop and asked for my hand in marriage."

I stiffened. "So what did you say?"

"Well, I started to tell the Lord that I was quite too young to be married at the time being, when my mother interrupted me and told me it was not for me to decide and that she needed to think about it. So, she sent off the Lord, telling him to come back in a fortnight." She explained. "Oh, but you haven't answered my second question!" she exclaimed.

"You are here Miss Higurashi, because my brother found you in a clearing, dying of blood loss. He sealed the wound you had and brought you here, the Inu Palace, and to me, asking if I would resurrect you with my sword of healing, the Tenseiga." Sesshomaru told the Higurashi girl.

This was really strange. Sesshomaru was giving _me_ all the credit!

"So you saved my life, InuYasha!" she exclaimed. "I am forever in your debt."

She encircled her arms around my neck and embraced me. I was shocked for a moment, then recovered and lightly placed my arms around her waist.

"Arigato*, InuYasha, Arigato!" she said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

She looked at me with true gratitude after letting me go. I felt something warm bubble up inside me. I think it was the first time I was truly happy.

**Author's note: So, my readers, how was this chapter? I hoped you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am going to perform at a Piano Festival today in front of judges, so wish me luck! I thought you would appreciate a chapter today, so here you go! ****^^ Tell me what you liked or disliked!**

***remedy shop: This is what I picture as Kaede's place. It is a welcoming hut, with an herb garden in the backyard.**

***Arigato: Japanese word, meaning "Thank you." **


	4. Chapter 4 Questions and Answers

Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I am most definitely **NOT** Rumiko Takahashi.

Done In With a Bite

Chapter 4

Questions and Answers

She was still looking at me with that admiring and grateful look. She was so different from all the other human girls I had met, who had looked at me, known I was a hanyou, or half-demon, and acted higher than me, lifting their noses in the air. …That was, until they found out I was a prince.

A smile played at the edges of my lips. Ah, good times, good times. The perks of being a prince really were great sometimes; put those snobs right back in their places.

Her smile was blinding as she kept looking at me with that thankfulness. I felt some kind of male pride that she was looking at _me_ like that.

"So, what healing arts have you learned, Miss Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked, snapping her out of her thankful look at me.

'_Stupid brother. Couldn't he see I was enjoying that?'_

"Oh, I've learned how to cure a stomach ache, how to make a wound-sealing paste, how to use water to heal by applying spiritual power to it, how to clean and dress wounds… That's all I can think of at the moment. Oh wait, I also know how to help when someone is choking or when someone is having trouble breathing!" she replied, looking pleased with herself.

'_Quite a list. Wait, did she say, spiritual powers?'_

"So you're a priestess?" I blurted out the question, seeing that my brother was already starting to open his mouth.

She looked startled at my sudden question, but then smiled. She paused for a moment, looking thoughtful as she answered my question in her head.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. I have spiritual powers, if that's what you mean. Also, I can purify things and I guess I'm _okay_ at a bow and arrow." She replied, shrugging.

A priestess… Well this made things interesting.

"Well, as I told you before, you had a bite mark on your neck. Do you remember anything about this morning, before you were bitten, Miss Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked _another_ question.

"Hmm… I remember that this morning I was sent by my mother to pick herbs and edible mushrooms in the forest and pick up some spices that my mother had ordered from a nearby village. After I picked up the spices, a young man offered to help me, telling me it was quite unsafe for a girl like me to be wandering around in the woods alone. I accepted his offer and then the next thing I remember, I'm here in your home."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. "How exactly did this man look?"

"Well, he had long black hair, tied at the nape of his neck, with very pale skin that seemed to have certain luminosity to it. He had light blue eyes with pretty long lashes. He wore a dark green haori and hakama. If I remember correctly, he carried a woven basket on his shoulders **(A/N: Like a backpack)**." She said, her own brow furrowing as she concentrated on remembering.

I was puzzled. I knew no man of such countenance.

"Do I still have the bite mark on my neck?" she asked.

"You should; it looked pretty deep." I replied. "May I?"

"Yes, please check to see if it's still there." She said, lifting her chin up a bit so that I had better access.

I brushed away the lush hair that rested on her right shoulder and neck, secretly noting that her hair was like silk. It was still there, but it was healing because of my earlier rescuing actions. I brushed my fingers across the puncture wound and my heart stopped for a moment as I saw her wince in pain.

"Yeah, you still have the bite mark." I said in a playful tone of voice, withdrawing my hand from its place by her neck.

The miss caught on to my joke and giggled a little, smiling.

"May I look at it?" she asked.

"Of course you may! I will lead you to the restroom; we have a mirror there." I replied.

She smiled at me again and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Let's go." She said.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered; her smile was truly dazzling.

I led her toward the nearest restroom.

I observed as she entered somewhat slowly, as if she were absorbing the feel of the cool, white marble tile on her delicate feet and the glittering sight of the golden-colored light fixtures and sink. I watched her as she moved closer towards the mirror and brushed a few strands of flyaway hair from the spot on her neck that I had touched mere minutes ago. I saw as her eyes looked at the two blemishes left on her otherwise perfect neck with child-like curiosity. I winced as she sucked in a sharp breath when her gentle fingers grazed the flesh near the fang marks. And I let out a small breath I hadn't realized I was holding when she exited the bathroom, slowly, done with her inspection.

"I'm done!" she chirped cheerfully. "What happens now?"

I was suddenly stunned, because I realized that was a very good question.

**Author's note: I haven't updated in more than a month! How could I? Well, I got very enthralled by a new anime I discovered: Shugo Chara! Add that on tope of the fact that it's almost the end of the school year and I didn't have many ideas and you have this long wait! Sorry, but I hope that you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Answered Questions and A Room

I don't own Inuyasha. Consult Rumiko Takahashi about that matter.

Done In With a Bite

Chapter 5

I looked at the girl, whose chocolate eyes were staring straight back at me. She looked at me as though I knew everything and could help her, whatever the task.

It was a nice feeling, but the fact was, I hadn't the slightest idea what would happen to her. Would she stay for the day and then I would return her in the evening? Would she spend the night at the palace? Or possibly, would she stay here until she recovered more of her memory of that man and until the person, or thing, that bit her was safely behind bars? There were just too many options.

But, it was certain that her mother would be worried as to where her daughter was. After all, she had just gone out to pick up some spices, herbs, and edible mushrooms. She should have been done by sundown if she hadn't been bitten.

So did that mean that she would have to return to her home so soon? I didn't know what to think about that. She looked so fragile and weak, that any wrong move would break her. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her to stay.

The frustration nearly made tears form near the corners of my eyes. I looked back at her and my gaze softened.

She was looking curiously at the hall. She inspected the white marble walls of the corridor, the glass lamps with golden bases, and the paintings that were hung on the wall every so often. Kagome turned around to see me watching her with what I knew would be mildly curious eyes. Her eyes evaded mine as a dusting of rosy color was added to her, now vibrant, cheeks.

That nearly made me smile. If she decided to leave soon, I knew I would miss her terribly. But, if she left soon, I would insist on escorting her, so I would probably be able to memorize the way to her remedy shop. Then I could visit whenever I saw fit.

Soon, I realized that if she left for home, her mother might marry her off to that lord who proposed to her. The thought of her married when I came to visit made me feel sick to my stomach. Don't ask me why, but I didn't want her to be married anytime soon.

"Miss Higurashi?" I called to her.

She turned to look back at me again. "Please, call me Kagome."

"Understood." I nodded my head. "What do yo-"

"You don't have to be so formal. I come from a small village, where almost everyone calls each other family titles, such as "sister" and "granny"." Kagome said, looking a bit exasperated by my formality.

Well, what was wrong with being formal? I was only being polite!

"Alright, _Kagome_," I said, stretching her name, "what would you say is going to happen next?"

"I don't know. Possibly me going home. Possibly you guys forcing me to stay. It all depends on what kind of people you are: kind, cruel, sad, lonely." she replied.

I was shocked. She had come up with a few of the same options I had. And her remark about the kind of person I am stunned me speechless. Which category would I fall under?

Wait, she said "you guys". Who was the other person?

_'Sesshomaru.'_ my head said. _'She's already included Sesshomaru into her calculations.'_

That damn brother of mine! How dare he take up a single second of her thoughts!

"Where would you rather stay? We'll have to check up on you either way. My brother and I will make sure to get to the bottom of this mystery. We'll find out who or what bit you and why. Rest assured, Miss Higurashi." Speak of the devil!

"Oh, well I don't know where would be a better place to stay, since I don't want to endanger my mother and brother if the thing that bit decides to bite me again or cause either of you any more trouble than I already have, but I'm sure my mother will worry about where I am and if everything is well with me." She answered.

"I'll have one of my messengers deliver a message to your mother telling her where you are and that you are well except for the bite you received. The message shall also tell your mother that you shall be staying here at the palace, away from possible danger, until we have the person or thing that bit you safely locked away." Sesshomaru assured Kagome. "But for now, I think it wise if my brother escort you to a room in his wing. I bid you both farewell for the time being."

And with a curt nod he left. Probably to write said message. I looked at the back of his head with new-found hatred. Was he trying to get on Kagome's good side just to annoy me? 'Cause if he was, it was working, though I'd never give him the pleasure of knowing that.

I remembered the lady standing next to me. I turned back towards her. She was looking back at me expectantly.

_'Why's she looking at _me_? Shouldn't she be all over Sesshomaru, thanking him and all that bogus?'_

"So, where's your wing? Did you already have a room in mind for me?" She asked with open curiosity.

_'Oh that's right! _Sesshomaru_ assigned me the task of giving her a room in _my_ wing! Is he just trying to play matchmaker or is he making it harder for himself. It seems pretty obvious to me that he's trying to win her over. I'm not just imagining it, am I? Oh well, if he's trying to make it harder for himself, I suppose I should help him, huh?'_

"Yes, I thought you might be staying here and I had a special room in mind for you, Kagome. Come with me. I'll take you there." I said, offering her the space between my elbow and my torso. She slid her arm through mine cautiously, curiosity still evident in her eyes.

I smiled at her pretty face. The dusting of rosy color returned and her wide, doe eyes were still locked on mine.

We walked, arm in arm, making our way into my wing towards the west of the palace. I was leading her, tugging her slightly to keep her walking. Her luscious lips were slightly open, as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. My eyes never left hers, just as hers never left mine.

I knew my own wing well; I didn't even have to look to know where I was going. I guided her, for she was blind, or rather her eyes were too occupied with mine, because without my help, she would have stumbled over something, such as a table, or bumped her head on something, like a lamp.

It seemed like she was confused when I stopped abruptly in front of a door. It took her a couple of seconds to recover and remember that I had been guiding her to the room she was going to be staying in. She looked at the door with a new meaning behind her eyes.

I put my hand on the handle of the door, looking at her for permission, silently asking her if she wished for me to open it. She inclined her head in the slightest; if I had been human I might have not even noticed.

I turned the handle slowly, almost tauntingly. She looked as if she was going to grasp my hand and pull it down along with the handle and right when her muscles tensed, signaling she was about to do just that, I turned it all the way and pushed the door free.

It swung back into the room and I watched as her attention was turned to the vacant space that was now revealed to her. I took special pleasure in seeing her expression as she looked at it, her eyes wide, breath hitched in her throat, mouth wide open.

She was probably stunned by the double bed made of red cherry wood and covered by a ruby comforter with white sheets underneath and white pillows with vanilla colored silk pillowcases, the spacy dresser and armoire also made of cherry wood, the two cherry wood bed side tables, each with an oil lamp on it, the dark red wooden bookcase, and the large window with a view of the rose garden, curtained in scarlet. There was also a red velvet armchair, but it was facing the same way we were, so it was out of view at the moment. I smirked; she had probably never even _dreamed_ of staying in a room like this one.

She finally regained the ability to speak. "This is all for _me_?" she asked of me in disbelief, her widened eyes making contact with mine.

"Yes." I replied. She turned around and looked at it again, most likely trying to convince herself she was in some kind of cruel fantasy.

"Do you like it?" I asked, whispering with my head over her shoulder, right by her ear, my hands finding a place circled around her arms.

Her eyes widened even more and I heard the breath that she took, merely a short gasp of air.

"Do I _like _it?" she asked, repeating my question.

"Mm-hmm." I purred into her ear.

"It would be impossible to _like_ this room." she replied. That hit me like a slap to the face and I nearly recoiled and drew away from her completely. She didn't like it? Not even in the slightest? "_Like _cannot begin to even describe what I think of this room."

She stepped forward, breaking my hold on her, and pranced into the room. She turned to look at me.

"I absolutely _love_ this room!" she shouted, spreading her arms out. And then she twirled, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Now it was my turn to be speechless. The way the skirt of her dress spread out around her legs, lifting into the air and twirling around her as she spun her body, was truly enchanting. The expression on her face, closed eyes, smiling, was one of true, sincere happiness. Her hair danced in the wind she created, strands near her face making patterns on her cheeks. Her palms faced the heavens as she continued her sweet display of gratefulness and joy.

It was over too soon as she stopped mid-circle and dropped her arms to her sides, her eyes snapping over to look at me. The smile stayed plastered to her face.

She took a step forward, towards me, and staggered over, her right knee buckling, sending her down towards the carpeted floor.

But, before even _I_ knew it, her arm was around my neck, my hands underneath her, one under the small of her back, the other under her knees. Her feet still touched the ground and she was still supporting some of her own weight, but if I stood up, I would be carrying her bridal style.

She looked around the room, a silly smile on her face. She looked back at my face before saying, "The world is spinning." in a quiet, childish voice.

I smiled, my eyes softening at her childlike words.

"Tell me when it goes back to normal." I replied.

She sat there looking at the ceiling for a minute before sitting up.

"Thank you. For everything." She said softly, so only I could hear. "I never knew a demon could be so kind."

I felt something warm bubble in my chest at her praise. I was so distracted that I didn't even register the foreign warmth that had been placed on my cheek until it was already gone. It was only when the cold hit my cheek after the warmth had been removed that I realized it; Kagome had just kissed my cheek.

My head turned and my eyes collided with the gaze of her powerful brown ones. I was sure she would be staring at very wide golden eyes.

My right hand, which had been the hand under her knees, came up involuntarily to touch my left cheek. It still tingled pleasantly where her lips had made contact.

She giggled softly. I snapped back to reality and looked back at her, for my eyes had drifted off into space.

"I think the world is stable now, so you can let me onto my own feet now." She smiled at me, reassuringly, her eyes telling me she didn't plan on falling again.

I lifted and leaned her legs so her feet touched the ground, hesitating for a moment before putting her down so that she was supporting her own weight once again.

Once I made sure she was secure on her own feet, I removed my hands from their positions on her back and behind her knees and let them drift down to my sides again. Then I stood up from my crouch and looked at the young lady, who was straightening the skirt of her dress.

She looked back at me in a few minutes, with a smile that suggested she was inwardly laughing at herself. I grinned back; her smile was beautiful in any form and I wished her to keep it there as long as possible.

"Lord InuYasha!" An elderly voice called. I could hear the sound of hopping getting nearer to the room. "Lord InuYasha, it's time for your daily training!"

**Author's note: -.-" Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to finish my first one-shot, but I decided you all needed an update on one of my InuYasha stories! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! I've already started on the next one, so hopefully you guys won't have such a long wait! Thanks for all the reviews! They really fuel my creative energy! ^^**

**BTW, this is my first update on my new laptop!**


	6. Chapter 6 Blood Sucker and Pain

I hope you learned by now that I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and therefore, don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. ^^

Done In With a Bite

Chapter 6

Blood Sucker and Pain

I sighed. There was only one person who called me "Lord InuYasha". So he was coming to get me today. Usually, my father would send a maid to tell me it was time for training.

I had training daily so that my body was ready for anything that came our way, at any time. It consisted of exercises for agility, strength, speed, and the heart and lungs. Usually, at the end of my training I would be pitted against ten or so demons, which I was either supposed to kill or knock out, depending on the demon. The demons would be one of three options: captured trash that I was to dispose of, family members, which I would knock out, not kill of course, or captured wolf demons that I was ordered to just knock out.

It was already that time again? I sighed once more.

I walked over to the doorway and crouched down, so that I looked like I was sitting, but I wasn't touching the ground.

Soon, I felt something itchy and annoying at my neck and instinctively squashed it. Myoga fluttered down to the floor, swaying in the wind.

I saw Kagome's curious eyes watch the flea youkai drifting towards the ground. After a second, she looked at me, her brows knitted together.

"This," I pointed at Myoga's flattened form. "is my father's vassal, a flea youkai named Myoga."

"It is nice to meet you, Myoga." Kagome greeted. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

After a second, Myoga inflated and jumped onto my shoulder.

"And who might this young lady be? This Lord's young mate, perhaps?" he asked, wiggling his gray eyebrows.

"N-no! Where did you get such a thought, Myoga? And how many times do I have to tell you not to drink my blood as a greeting?" I nearly yelled at the tiny youkai.

Kagome looked at me, her brows knitted together again.

I said, "Never mind. It's nothing."

Her brows still knitted, she nodded hesitantly.

Then she said something very softly, so softly I was lucky to have inhuman hearing.

"Suck... blood..." she whispered, her fingers coming up to her neck, where she had been bitten. Her eyes looked glazed over, like she was in a trance. She turned so she was facing the window, her back to me.

I realized my mistake. She had had her blood sucked out of her not very long ago. It couldn't be a very pleasant subject for her.

I got up and made my way over to her. I placed my hands just below her shoulders and looked into her eyes, which still had a very distant look to them, from my place behind her. I placed a small smile on my face and I knew my eyes looked concerned; I could feel it.

"Yes, Myoga sucks my blood, but I'm his King's son. Also, my father allowed him to drink his blood from time to time, and his blood flows through my veins, so to Myoga I must be tasty. He'd have no interest in your blood, so you have nothing to worry about, Kagome." I said reassuringly.

Then I turned around with a fist up, fire in my eyes, to look at the elderly youkai. "Right, Myoga?"

I could see the sweat building up on his forehead as his eyes dashed from side to side, searching for any possible escape route from the possible danger.

"R-right, Lord InuYasha." Myoga finally replied.

"You see, nobody's going to suck your blood." I said, turning back to the girl with onyx hair, my expression back to normal. I lightly embraced her from the back, placing my hands on hers and bringing them around her waist. "You'll be alright. I won't let anything hurt you again."

I felt something wet drop onto my sleeve. Was she crying?

After a second, I wondered if had just imagined it, since no other droplets descended after the first one.

Just after I had convinced myself that I had just dreamt the wetness up, I felt two more wet spots on my sleeves that hadn't been there before.

Then Kagome's head shot up into the air, her neck stretched to the limit. Her bottom lip was imprisoned under her front teeth, her brows smashed together, her eyes showing the utter meaning of pain.

She thrashed, trying to free her arms so she could do something. What, I was not sure.

I tightened my hold on her. I wouldn't let go, no matter what. At this moment, I thought she barely had any conscious thought, or that possibly, she was possessed. She whimpered and whined, but I didn't let go.

Soon enough, her head came down again, and her face looked peaceful, as though she were asleep. Her arms slackened, falling to her sides. I slackened my tight hold in response to that, so that I was just embracing her lightly again.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked surprised when she found my arms around her.

"Uh, InuYasha, what are you doing?"

**Author's note: Well, how did you like it? I feel good about this chapter! A lot of ideas just came to me, and I think I put them to good use ^^**


End file.
